F r a g a n c i a
by NeKoT
Summary: [Kai&Rei Cruzade] Cuando él aparece, ese maldito olor vuelve a causarme nauseas... ¿O sera su recuerdo?


¡NihaO!... Como los **Súper Juniors** me tienen traumada y pese a eso no conozco el titulo de alguna de sus canciones (Los Coreanos si que saben como dificultar el habla u.ú) y como he estado dando vueltas y más vueltas con unas entretenidas canciones, pues… sugerí a una muy buena amiga mía el que escribiéramos un one-shot en base a alguna tonada y ella acepto (**¡Gracias mil Rossy/AlquimistaFlama!**). Bueno, así que me tienen de vuelta con otra mini-desvariación mental…

**Disclaimer:: **Ya lo saben todos… y ya me canse de repetir…

**Parejas:: **Kai/Rei

**Genero:: **Shonen-Ai, con un ligerísimo Lime.

**Dedicatoria::** A mi lindísima hermana _**Isis Tsurumi**_, ya que le prometí dedicarle todos mis fics hasta el día de su cumple _(Loviu Cariñito ºxº)_

**Canción utilizada:: **Mmh… en realidad no es alguna en específico, pero si escogiera alguna para poner de fondo al momento de hacer este fic, sería sin duda **«Pa**_**R**_**aDe» **de Chaba.

**».** _**Kai&Rei Cruzade**_**.« **  
No lo olviden… si quieren unirse avísenme o en todo caso entren a la pagina de Lovechronicles que esta en mi profile (Al igual que en el de algunas renombradas autoras n.n)…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
_**. : « F r a **__**g a n **__**c i a » : .  
**_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Contemplo con ojos curiosos el blanquecino sobre. Sus dedos traquetearon el papel antes de decidirse que hacer con el, recorrió su mirada por el nombre dando el debido crédito a su primera impresión. Si tenía su nombre y el remitente daba certeza de aquel ingrato que hacia años lo había abandonado. ¿Qué hacer?. Nuevamente sus dedos palparon el escrito antes de comenzar a romper la cabecera de la funda con algo de indecisión, mas al instante toda la carta fue presa de su destreza. Pedazos de papeles comenzaron a caer sobre la calzada mientras el despreocupado chico continuaba su andanza entonando una ligera canción extraña a oídos de aquellos que se lo cruzaban en el camino.

Prontamente llego a su habitación, un pequeño apartamento rentado, dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa en la entrada y se tiró sobre su tálamo. Resoplo poniéndose boca arriba, observo el techo por un largo tiempo, apenas y tenía una hora antes de regresar a trabajar en aquel mini-mercado, así que con los ojos cerrados se propuso el dormir.  
Arrugo su nariz nuevamente al percibir aquel dulzón olor. Su estomago crujió y pronto las nauseas le envolvieron. ¡Al diablo la pequeña siesta que pretendía tomar!. Molesto se puso de pie y abrió su gran ventana dejando el aire, ligeramente caliente, se colara y remplazara aquella disgustante esencia.

_«Aquel olor no abandona mi habitación y para colmo su carta tenia que llegar…»_ rezongo enfadado mientras recargaba medio cuerpo sobre el alfeizar de su ventana, dejando que el olor del sol inundara sus pulmones. Ya pronto acabaría el verano y regresaría a la universidad para terminar su futura licenciatura. Ya pronto buscaría un mejor trabajo, que le permitiera abandonar aquel pequeño apartamento. Ya pronto reanudaría su vida y dejaría completamente atrás aquel recuerdo de algo que jamás debió pasar. Suspiro cerrando sus orbes. Se vio asimismo, tres años atrás, recordó a aquel sujeto y la pésima situación que ambos llamaron _relación_, recordó las variadas veces que durmieron juntos, las tantas peleas que le hacían sollozar y la forma tan estúpida en que ambos se disculpaban. Y se detestó. ¿Cómo rayos había podido comportarse de aquella forma?. ¿Cómo diablos accedía tan fácilmente a sus caprichos?. ¿Cómo carajos había terminado haciendo _'eso'_ por él?...

— Estaba, quizás, enamorado — se respondió en un suave murmullo que al instante le hizo fruncir el entrecejo de forma colérica — ¡Por supuesto que no! — determino poniéndose firmemente erguido. Aporreo con su mano el marco del ventanal y se dio la vuelta en busca de una soda fría. El calor sin duda le hacia pensar cosas raras…

Abrió su pequeña heladera y una lata se instalo sobre su mano derecha, la misma que paseo alrededor de su cuello. Unas cuantas gotas se escurrieron por su pecho humedeciendo su playera. Cielos, ahora tendría que cambiarse de ropa. Se dirigió a su armario, mas antes de que extrajera su prenda, unos golpes sobre su puerta le hicieron encaminarse a esta, miro a través del pequeño agujero y soltando un resoplido se dispuso a abrirla.

— Hiwatari — saludo de manera aburrida.

— Kon — respondió del mismo modo antes de ingresar en aquella morada. Se acomodo alrededor de la mesa ratona y con sus piernas cruzadas observo como el otro se aproximaba y se sentaba delante suyo.

— ¿Y? — indago tras un par de segundos de silencio.

— ¿Qué? — respondió arrugando su ceño

— ¿Estas aquí por…? — espero que el otro completara, cosa que no tardo en pasar.

— Bah. Siempre buscando razones. ¿Acaso no crees que simplemente te visite porque me de la gana? — el chico delante suyo enarco una ceja y al mayor no le quedo más que rebuscar en sus bolsillos sacando un sobre de estos — Esto llego para ti…— dijo soltando la carta sobre la mesita — Algún idiota lo metió en mi buzón — aclaro ante la desconfiada mirada del otro.

El menor observo la nota y de inmediato se tenso al leer nuevamente aquel nombre en el remitente. No dijo nada, simplemente tomo la carta entre sus manos, la arrugo y luego rompió en pedazos que salieron volando por su ventana en cuanto este corrió para lanzarlas por aquella abertura. Hiwatari contemplo aquello con algo de duda, meneo la cabeza y espeto con tono burlón.

— Si, Rei, muy maduro de tu parte…— y sonrió ligero mientras permanecía con sus ojos pegados a la espalda del chino.

— ¡Cállate! — exclamo este con rabia sorprendiendo a Hiwatari. Volteo sus dorados ojos hasta vislumbrarlo y con algo de pena bajo su cabeza — Perdona…— se disculpo regresando a su anterior lugar en el piso, sobre el cojín, sostuvo la lata que anteriormente manejaba y la abrió bebiendo con presteza el contenido, dejándolo después con un sonoro retumbe sobre la mesa — Seguro te estarás preguntando el porque me comporto como maniático a veces…— comento con suavidad.

— ¿A veces? — indagó él ganándose de inmediato una seria mirada — Mira Rei… yo no he preguntado nada. Así que no quiero tus tontas excusas. Quizás le tengas fobias a las cartas o de llano estés loco, a mí que más me da — agrego encogiéndose de hombros.

— Eres pésimo escuchando Kai — contesto en forma de reproche, no obstante sonrió tranquilamente. El bicolor volvió a encogerse de hombros y en un rápido movimiento apreso la bebida del oriental, terminando con todo el contenido — ¡Oye!. Si querías una me hubieses pedido — reclamo por aquella acción

— No. Porque si te lo hubiese pedido me hubieses mandado a sacarla. Eres un flojo de primera —

— Y tú un comodón de segunda — devolvió la afrenta, mas al momento que desvió su mirada sobre el reloj de un salto se puso en pie — ¡Demonios!. ¡Es muy tarde! — manifestó recogiendo sus cosas, preparándose para salir — ¡Cuando salgas no olvides cerrar! — grito antes de azotar la puerta con premura. Kai simplemente suspiro dejándose caer sobre el piso afelpado.

— Realmente es un atolondrado — murmuro en tanto sus ojos se cerraban.

¿Desde hacia cuanto conocía a Rei?. Quizás no pasaba del año, pero notando el carisma que el chino solía desprender, no era un asombro que ambos terminaran frecuentándose en pos de una posible relación llamada amistad y el hecho de que compartieran el mismo edificio en niveles diferentes, al igual que el salón de clases en la universidad, había sido un gran aliciente para ello. Sin embargo ¿Podría llamarse a si mismo su amigo?. No le conocía del todo, solo aquel lado torpe, imprudente, raramente tierno y habitualmente perezoso, solo aquello que se permitía demostrar frente a otros. No conocía nada sobre su familia, sobre su vida o sus amores… y esto último es lo que en verdad le intrigaba. Bueno, eso y aquella carta. ¿Por qué le había puesto de aquella forma?. Indagaba meditando, cuando el la vio en su buzón parecía una carta cualquiera en un sobre cualquiera. Entonces ¿Por qué afectaba de ese modo al chino?. Quizás si habría seguido su impulso de abrirla podría estar más al tanto de lo que pasaba y aunque tenía la posibilidad de preguntarle al mismo chico, no pretendía hacerlo. Porque hacerlo, seria afirmar que realmente le interesaba y aquello era algo que solo para él se guardaba. Al menos por el momento…

Dos días pasaron, Rei se notaba algo distraído, más de lo habitual, pero aun así se mantuvo al margen de solo visitarlo unas horas durante la tarde… ciertamente no quería inmiscuirse, mas la curiosidad poco a poco ganaba terreno dentro sus pensamientos. Al tercer día, creyó que era hora de hacer algo, quizás no mucho, pero al menos dejar correr algo de información por su cerebro… pensó y concluyo que lo mejor era auto-invitarse a cenar.  
Golpeo la puerta de madera y espero pacientemente a que esta se abriera…

— Hn… no me digas. Otra vez tu cocina explotó — dijo el chino mientras le daba espacio para que pasara.

— Que perceptivo. Hasta parece que si prestas atención a los demás —

— Nah. Solo que he venido escuchando aquel remedo de cuento que sueltas Hiwatari, simplemente para encubrir el poco afín que tienes con la cocina — contesto cerrando la puerta tras el bicolor

— Ya lo he dicho. La cocina no se hizo para los rusos — se acomodo en aquel lugar alrededor de la mesita ratona.

— Ajá. Pues el mantener a otros no se hizo para los chinos — respondió el menor mientras se dirigía a la estufa y comenzaba a preparar quien sabe que cosas, mas que no era de un desagradable olor.

— Hm…— olfateo de pronto el bicolor — Que dulce huele. ¿Estas haciendo algún postre? — pregunto llenando sus pulmones de tan fraganciosa esencia.

Casi el cucharón resbala de las manos orientales al oírle espetar esas palabras, aspiro profundamente sintiendo de igual modo aquel aroma y un malestar le revolvió el estomago. Mordió su labio y apago el fogón para desconcierto del soviético que le observaba, se obligo a tranquilizarse y con una templada sonrisa se volteo hacia su invitado.

— ¿Qué tal si comemos fuera? — indago. Kai le contemplo de forma dudosa, sin embargo asintió poniéndose en pie… ciertamente ese día obtendría al menos alguna respuesta a las preguntas que nunca formuló.

Un acogedor restaurante Italiano les dio la bienvenida y con total parsimonia comieron en silencio unos platos de espagueti. Pagaron la cuenta y con calmos pasos avanzaron por la calzada. Rei se mantenía silencioso. Demasiado, si le preguntaban al ruso que de reojo le observaba. Carraspeo atrayendo su atención, no obstante no dijo nada. El oriental nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo pavimentado, en tanto Kai buscaba una forma indiferente de comenzar a platicar con él…

— Ese olor…— pero fue el oriental quien comenzó a hablar — Me da nauseas — confeso — He tratado de quitarlo, pero no se de donde viene… solo impregna mi habitación con tan empalagoso aroma —

— ¿Y porque te desagrada?. A mi me pareció que olía delicioso — bueno, al menos ya había soltado una pregunta casual.

— Quizás. Pero eso se debe a que no lo olfateas cada minuto, todos los días, algunas veces de forma demasiado intensa y otras muy sutilmente…—

— ¿Y a que huele? — era algo que le tenia un tanto desconcertado, pues parecía a algún rico pastel o quizás flores.

— Gardenias — respondió de inmediato — A las flores que él solía regalarme…— musito quedamente mientras bajaba aun más su mirada.

_«Así que un Él…»_ pensó Hiwatari ratificando a que lado se inclinaba las preferencias del menor.

— Y últimamente se ha intensificado. Desde el momento que comencé a recibir sus cartas — nuevamente otro detalle de importancia le develaba el oriental. Las cartas, ya sabia a quien le pertenecía — No quiero saber de él. No quiero pensar siquiera en lo que me pudo escribir. No quiero que resquebraje una vieja llaga… creí que al momento de separarnos él había comprendido, pero parece que no — resoplo juntando sus manos tras su espalda — Sin embargo tarde o temprano tendré que abrir un sobre y leer su contenido. Si no me seguirá insistiendo y yo me asfixiare con aquel azucarado aroma. ¿Te imaginas?. Morir ahogado por empalago — rió brevemente, aunque aquella tonada no mostraba diversión alguna, al menos no para los oídos de Hiwatari.

— Si hay algo que yo…— empezó diciendo, mas siendo cortado de inmediato por el menor que le jalo de la oreja.

— Nada. No quiero oír una palabra. Y menos si tratas de consolarme de alguna forma melindrosa — reprocho soltando la sonrojada oreja del soviético, para cruzar posteriormente sus brazos.

— Tampoco pensaba hacerlo — se defendió ante semejante acusación. ¿Melindroso?. ¿Él?. Formo una mueca antes de ladear su rostro al contrario que el chino.

— Mejor — espeto por ultimo antes de que las gradas les separaran conduciéndoles a sus diferentes estancias.

— Sin embargo…— hablo el bicolor antes de que se alejaran por completo — No olvides que puedes confiar en mi — y una tenue sonrisa fue el motivo que puso a Rei algo nervioso.

— Ah. Claro, claro — respondió sin idear alguna afrenta para aquellas palabras. Revolvió sus cabellos y continúo su avance.

Hiwatari amplio su sonrisa al verse vencedor de este round, pues pese a no haber obtenido la ultima palabra, había conseguido, al menos, mantener aquella boca sin argumentos sarcásticos. Se encamino a su alcoba y allí encendió la luz. Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y quitándose la ropa se dispuso a arremolinarse bajo sus sábanas. Apago la luz y cerro sus orbes con cierta satisfacción y una ligera sonrisa pintando el contorno de sus labios.  
Mas, no paso ni dos horas cuando su puerta era aporreada con cierta fuerza. Fastidiado se quito las mantas de su cuerpo. ¿Quién diablos podría molestarlo a esas horas?. Y ante el leve pensamiento de que ese _alguien_ podría ser Rei es que apresuro su paso algo angustiado. No se equivoco. El asiático yacía al otro lado de su entrada, con la mirada algo indecisa y un nerviosismo latente.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — cuestiono de inmediato.

— Este… en realidad nada — viro sus ojos hacia todos lados mientras se hacia más evidente la indecisión que le llevaba hasta su apartamento — Pero… aquel nauseabundo olor esta más fuerte que antes… y yo…— continuo con el titubeo y Kai no hizo más que sonreír ligeramente.

— Claro, puedes quedarte a dormir si lo deseas — manifestó dándole espacio para ingresar.

— ¡Ah, no!. No es que lo desee… pero ese maldito olor…— intento justificarse, cosa que hizo a Kai rezongar.

— Si, si… lo que sea, solo cállate y pasa —

— Oh. Como negarme con semejante hospitalidad — ironizó reflejando una sonrisa dispar, mas de igual modo se adentro en la morada ofrecida.

Una pequeña discusión surgió al momento que intentaron acomodarse, más bien… al momento en que Kai sugirió que ambos durmiesen en la misma cama, cosa a la que fervientemente se opuso Rei quien termino reuniendo algunos cojines para formarse un colchón sobre el cual durmió, no muy cómodamente por obvias razones, pero aun así en la mañana evito el quejarse de la reciente rigidez en su espalda y simplemente se ofreció a hacer el desayuno como una forma de agradecimiento para con el bicolor, poco después se fue a bañarse y alistarse a su propio apartamento. Por su parte, Kai no había dejado de sonreír por diversos motivos y el que imperaba, por sobre todos, era el descubrir que durante la noche Kon emitía ligeros ronroneos de manera inconsciente. Justamente igual que un minino.

Volvió a sonreír en tanto se alistaba para ir a su propio empleo de medio tiempo. Abrió la portezuela de su departamento y casi al instante en que puso sus pies sobre el pasillo un delicioso aroma bajo desde el piso superior. _«Demonios. Ciertamente hoy se percibe con fuerza aquel olor… ya comprendo porque le desagrada tanto a Rei.»_ venteo ligeramente con su mano y se apresuro a salir. De seguro el chino también ya habría partido hacia su trabajo huyendo de aquel azucarado repelente.  
Cuando la hora del almuerzo llego, se apresuro al encuentro del menor, pues una vez a la semana sus horarios quedaban de forma paralelos y era el único día que aprovechaban para comer juntos. Kai apremio su paso y casi al momento se topo con el pelinegro, que apoyado en la pared, lo esperaba. Se acerco pasivamente no obstante se detuvo de golpe.

— ¡Lo sé!. No es necesario que lo digas. Yo también puedo olerme — comento con hastió mientras formaba un gesto molesto en su rostro — No estoy seguro como, pero este maldito olor se ha pegado en toda mi ropa y ni modo que viniera desnudo al trabajo, aun mi sentido común no me lo permite — añadió tratando de restarle la importancia necesaria, aunque ciertamente estaba más que asombrado por aquel acontecimiento.

— Bueno… tampoco es como si apestaras. Todo lo contrario —

— Si, si. Huelo como una maldita flor. ¡Que lindo! — Hiwatari se froto las sienes, ese día auguraba que el humor del chino estaría cuesta abajo ¡Y en picada!.

Ciertamente el malhumor en Rei había sido desquiciante para la mayoría, quienes simplemente preferían dejar de lado cualquier cosa que acrecentara dicho semblante en el oriental y no fue, hasta que este dejo caer el montón apilado de latas, que su jefe pensó que mejor se tomaba el resto de la tarde para que pudiera relajarse, pues al parecer el trabajo le estaba agobiando al chino y este en represalia estaba destruyendo su negocio. O eso es lo que creía.

Por su parte, Rei, aprovecho el resto del día para pasearse por donde fuera que sus pies le llevasen, cualquier lugar ¡No importaba!. Y ya muy tarde se resigno a volver a su departamento, quiso pasar primero por donde Kai, mas sin una excusa que lo justificara decidió pasar de lejos. Entro a su vivienda, al menos el olor había menguado hasta dejar sutilmente ambientado su fragancia, se sintió aliviado y dejando de lado sus cosas procedió a darse un baño, esperando con ello remover de su cuerpo el impregnado olor. Salio cubierto con una toalla, que para suerte suya no olía a nada, se sentó sobre su lecho y comenzó a restregar otra toalla sobre sus negruzcos y largos cabellos. Sin embargo cayo en cuenta que el aparato que recibía mensajes en su ausencia emitía una roja señal anunciando sin duda que algo había grabado.

Se aproximo y con algo de duda presiono el botón, prontamente el _'Biiip'_ característico retumbo y el mensaje se reprodujo.

— _Rei… sé que posiblemente no has leído mis cartas, porque aunque las envié no he recibido contestación. ¿El porque?. Lo sé muy bien… es por eso que me arme de valor y llame… Rei, lo que quería decirte es que…—_ El chino tembló ligeramente al escuchar aquella voz…

Hacia no mucho que Hiwatari había vuelto a su apartamento, estuvo tentado a ir al piso superior y quizás matar algo de tiempo con el menor, pero considerando el humor que se cargaba por la tarde, prefirió dejar que este solo se calmara. Ya después le visitaría como siempre y podría disfrutar de aquel caluroso ambiente en la habitación del chino, podría degustar algún platillo que a regañadientes se lo prepararía, y se divertiría haciéndole enfadar iniciándole alguna tonta pelea. Ya después podría retomar aquel lazo con su satírico y divertido amigo, y quien sabe, hasta podría tratar de profundizar en algo aquella relación, talvez robarle un beso o dos, y al final confesar la secreta admiración que le hacia soportar cada día sus continuos ataques.  
Si… ya después podría mejorar todo entre los dos…

Respiro profundamente y se encamino al baño donde preparo la tina para tomar un relajante baño, sin embargo nuevos toquidos en su puerta le dirigieron a esta. La abrió y antes de que pudiese decir palabra alguna, el otro se adelanto mientras ingresaba con total imprudencia…

— ¡No puedo creerlo!. ¿Será acaso un estúpido?. Si, es eso ¡Es un Idiota! — exclamo el chino hablando consigo mismo. Kai resoplo en tanto cerraba la puerta — Mira que decirme eso. ¡¿Que Rayos estaba pensando?!. ¡Pero se equivoca si piensa que me quedare callado! — Hiwatari se pregunto mentalmente si seria bueno cortar aquella verborrea dirigida a quien sabe que incauto y cuestionarle el motivo de tanta palabrería, mas prefirió mantenerse callado, dado que ni siquiera el menor le encaraba directamente a los ojos — Porque yo no soy así ¿Verdad? —

— ¿Así, como? — interrumpió, aunque en verdad el otro parecía ni haberle escuchado

— Yo no soy lo que él piensa… yo no voy a quedarme solo ¿Verdad? — y solo fue entonces que aquellos ojos chocaron con los suyos que asombrados vieron como los dorados derramaban grandes lágrimas — Yo… no soy todo eso que dice, yo no…— y pronto sus piernas flaquearon haciéndole caer arrodillado sobre el piso de madera, sus manos taparon al instante su cara y su voz se ahogo en suaves sollozos.

Kai se había quedado algo petrificado, era la primera vez que veía al oriental sucumbir en tristeza, temblar entre dolorosos hipidos y estremecerse con cada segundo. No reacciono hasta que un minuto aproximadamente había pasado. Se aproximo y delante del menor se dejo caer de igual modo, paso sus largos y esculpidos brazos por la espalda del otro y lo socorrió en un firme abrazo que al momento fue correspondido.

— Shh…— le susurro suavemente en el oído — No estoy seguro de lo que ha pasado, pero…— acaricio su larga cabellera al igual que su espalda — Yo no te voy a dejar solo… yo voy a estar siempre contigo — y con un ligero beso sobre aquellos negruzcos cabellos trato de tranquilizarlo.

Rei se apego más a su cuerpo y dejo descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor, prontamente su organismo recobraba control, aunque los leves temblores aun estremecían su cuerpo, no obstante aprovecho para soltar aquello que hacia tiempo quería expresar…

— Gracias, Kai…— bisbiseo dejando un delicado beso sobre el cuello del bicolor quien ligeramente se sonrojo, pero que siguiendo lo que en ese momento sus instintos le dictaban, tomo entre sus manos las mejillas del menor para elevarlo hasta que directamente le encarara.

— No hay motivo para dar las gracias…— dijo besando cada uno de sus ojos — Si hago esto, es únicamente porque me gustas… porque siempre me has gustado, porque no quiero volver a verte llorar — y si Kai estaba sonrojado en ese momento, el bochorno en las mejillas de Rei lo superaba con creces. ¡Le había confesado que le gustaba!. ¡Se lo dijo claramente!. Y lo peor de todo… es que sentía lo mismo. Pero no lo dijo, no con palabras, pues simplemente se limito a besarle la comisura de la boca.

Kai se sorprendió por aquella acción y con premura estrello su boca contra la del menor, un beso se desato entonces, urgido y desesperado por ambos. Lamió sus labios, se adentro sin permiso dentro aquella húmeda cavidad, jugueteo con su lengua y mordió ligeramente aquellos carnosos y delgados labios de Rei. Poco a poco ganaba terreno, tanto en su boca como su cuerpo, pues sus manos inquietas ya se paseaban por el pecho y la estrecha cintura de un atontado muchacho que simplemente había dejado la razón atrás, le levantó la playera y sus extremidades friccionaron cada pliegue de aquel acanelado ser. Dejo su cuerpo, ligeramente más alto, caer con una lentitud sobre la delgada complexión que fácilmente cedió a su mandato. Ya pronto lo tenía acostado bajo suyo. Ya pronto seria suyo… o eso espero.

— Ahh… es… espera Kai…— gimió en cuanto su boca fue liberada para ser su cuello el nuevo punto de asalto de Hiwatari — Kai…— nuevamente intento llamar su atención, mas el mayor simplemente se mantenía enajenado en lo que hacia — Esp… espera. ¡Ah! — jadeo al sentir aquella aventurera mano colarse por debajo su pantalón — ¡Te dije que esperaras! — chillo al momento que flexionaba su pierna y de una patada alejaba al soviético de encima su cuerpo.

— ¡Hic! — un chillido ahogado soltó este mientras se cubría su entrepierna, mas cuando elevo su mirada, noto como el chino terminaba de acomodarse la ropa y le miraba con una seria expresión.

— ¡Idiota! — le grito antes de abandonarlo en su habitación y salir corriendo. Avanzo por la angosta calle del complejo habitacional y se detuvo un poco para voltear hacia atrás. No vio a nadie seguirle y sintió un tremendo desasosiego embargarle.

_«Como lo esperaba…»_ medito y nuevamente corrió sin sentido alguno de orientación  
Cuando decidió regresar, ya el albor pintaba la mañana. Hacia algo de frío, así que pensó regresar directamente a su habitación. Giro la perilla y en cuanto ingreso la puerta a espaldas suyas se cerró con fuerza. Volteo asustado solo para vislumbrar al ruso bicolor con una extraña expresión.

— ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? — fue lo primero que pregunto. Rei frunció su entrecejo antes de responder.

— Es algo que no te importa — Kai constriñó aun más su expresión, mientras con paso turbulento se le aproximaba, pero Kon no retrocedió y entonces sus rostros prontamente se enfrascaron en una contienda de miradas amenazantes. Hiwatari finalmente suspiro desviando su mirada hacia el suelo, para posteriormente elevarla conjuntamente con sus brazos que al instante rodearon al menor.

— Estaba preocupado — reveló en tanto su firme abrazo juntaba sus cuerpos — Lo siento, ayer perdí la razón. ¡No sé que diablos pensaba!. De seguro estas enfadado por ello…— añadió, mas sintiendo como el chino se apartaba de su agarre es que se silencio para observarle con algo de desazón.

— ¡Claro que estoy enfadado!. Me tomaste por sorpresa…— exclamo apartándose unos cuantos pasos — Pero… pero yo no estoy enfadado por eso…— agrego bajando su semblante — Ayer… cuando salí corriendo de tu casa, pensé que ibas a venir tras de mi… pero cuando voltee, no estabas ahí… y me di cuenta que si no comenzaba a mejorar mi carácter, a poner algo de mi parte, también terminaría alejándote ¡Y yo no quiero eso!. ¡Tú también me gustas mucho, Kai! — los ojos rojizos se abrieron levemente asombrados y una sonrisa complacida formaron sus labios.

— Cariño…— le hablo con calma mientras acortaba sus distancias— Me pateaste en las bolas, no podía ni ponerme en pie — confeso algo apenado y a la vez divertido, en tanto el chino adquiría un elevado colorido producto de la vergüenza — Y en cuanto lo hice, ya había perdido tu rastro — finalizo con otra estrechez de sus brazos que fuertemente correspondió el menor.

— Te lo buscaste — contesto recargando su cabeza en el torso del soviético — Mira que tocar cosas que no son tuyas. ¡Eres un desvergonzado, Hiwatari! — reprendió a lo que el aludido soltó una ligera risotada.

— Quizás ahora no sean mías. Pero planeo pronto arrebatarles posesión — manifestó susurrante sobre el oído del menor.

— No pretendo dejarte las cosas fáciles. ¿Eh? — refutó este con un carmesí impreso en sus mofletes.

— Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras… va a ser divertido tratar de robarlas — develo con regodeo a lo que un pisotón le hizo morder sus labios.

— No seas tan descarado — aconsejo con una enseriada mueca, mas que al instante mutó en una consagrada sonrisa. Sus brazos escalaron hasta rodear el cuello del bicolor y con un suave beso termino por definir el gesto de felicidad que embargaba ahora su talante. Kai meneo levemente la cabeza, aquel chino no cambiaría nunca, y al cielo daba gracias por ello. Sin duda días divertidos se vislumbraban al horizonte…

_«Al igual que futuras jaquecas…»_ medito aferrando sus brazos sobre la estrecha espalda del oriental en tanto no dejaba de sonreír…

¡Ah!. ¿Y el olor?. Pues eso ya no era un gran problema… no después de que Rei prácticamente se había instalado en el apartamento del ruso bicolor. Y aunque en las noches, dentro su cama, aun percibía tenuemente aquel aroma ya no le daba importancia, pues el perfume de Hiwatari, impregnado en sus ropas y su piel, fácilmente opacaba el de las flores añejas.  
Y todos vivieron felices para siempre…

— ¿Otra vez tenias que patearme _ahí_? — se quejo mientras un sudor frío corría por su espalda.

— Te advertí que aun no estaba listo…— alego el menor volteando su rostro.

— Agh. Menos mal que ya no tenía planeado tener hijos…— murmuro conteniendo entre sus manos el caído soldado. Rei sonrió lanzándose en sus brazos…

— No te preocupes. Yo enseguida te alivio — le dijo. Hiwatari soltó una trémula sonrisa. Cielos ¿Debía preocuparse por eso?.

Y bueno… así todos vivieron, _casi_, felices por siempre…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
— **F** _I_ **N** —  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

¡Jeh!. No se que decir… creo que debo dejar de beber tanta gaseosa mientras leo. ¡Me hacen dar alucinaciones!.  
Lo que si, es que acabe otro pequeño Fiki… y espero que no les deje tan insatisfechas el final (¿Querían lemmon?. Aun no estoy pudiendo hacerlos… paciencia pliss ó.ò). De todas formas¡Espero les guste!.

**.: C-You :.**

_«.El amor entre iguales no es distinto.»_


End file.
